


Raven Severus Snape

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: Harry is tired of manipulations and plans to take his own destiny into hand. Finds out Severus Snape is his mother and his father is Tom Riddle. THe light is worse then the dark. In reality the light is the dark and the dark is the light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter just borrowing the characters for a little while.  
> Book 1 thru 3 compliant. Everything changes during Harry's summer before his 4th year at Hogwarts.

Harry was a small boy for his age, he was 13 years old and barely weighed 100lbs. He was mistreated by his muggle relatives and yet he was forced to go back to live with them every summer. He had hoped that after meeting his godfather, Sirius Black, that he would be able to live with him but no he had to go into hiding and Harry had to go back to Privet Drive. On the train ride back to his relatives after the school year had ended Harry made some decisions that would forever change his life.  
Harry was by no means a stupid child, he actually understood everything that he read and could pass all of his tests and school work if it wasn't for his two best friends. One never wanted to study and so Harry was forced to pretend he didn't as well. His other friend wanted to study but she really didn't understand things the way he did so she thought he was a little slow. He saw the world differently then both of his friends, but that is not surprising considering how he was raised.  
Harry decided that he was not going to hide his intelligence anymore. If his friends got mad about him being smarter then them, then they were not very good friends were they. He also was not going to go back to his relatives. Harry didn't think he would survive another year with them. He decide he was going to go to Gringots and find out his options and hopefully find some place safe he could go to during the summer. A place that would protect him from everyone and that included the headmaster.  
Harry did not trust the headmaster anymore. Who send a child back to a home they obviously do not want to go back to. Who lets that same child risk their life again and again. The same child that is forced into life and death situations every year with out any real training. And what kind of hero is the headmaster if he can not even get a trial for someone who is obviously innocent of the charges that were brought against them, he should have been able to help his godfather but there must be a reason why he didn't want to help him.  
No, Harry was going to do things his way from now on. He was going to learn everything he could and he was going to protect himself from everyone who was out to hurt him or use him for there own agenda.  
Harry knew that when the train stopped and everyone got off, his 'friends' would ask where his relatives were. He also knew that his relative would not be there. He had sent them a letter stating that he was not going to be needing a ride from the station, someone would bring him home. They were happy to believe that. Anything to make their lives easier.  
As soon as the train stopped, Harry had gotten up and gotten his trunk from the luggage rack and went out to the station to 'wait' for his relatives. His friends all said good bye and said they would write. He then sneaked into the bathroom and shrunk his trunk. He spent a good amount of time during the last month learning that spell, he also knew that with so many adult wizards and underage wizards around that no one would be able to tell who had cast the spell. He put his trunk into his pockets and covered himself with his cloak and headed for Diagon Alley and to Gringots Bank. 

\------

Harry walked through Diagon Alley toward the bank. He was a little worried about what he would find at the bank. He was hoping there was enough money in his vault to cover himself some where to live for the next couple of years.  
Harry walks into Gringots bank and walked to the Goblin at one of the tellers. He asked to talk to someone about his account.  
"May I talk to some one about my vault?" Harry asked.  
The Goblin replied, "My name is Firetog. Mr. Potter, you have multiple vaults. Have you not been informed of this?"  
"No, sir I have not. I only thought I had my one vault that I have accessed."  
The Goblin looked furious. He yelled at someone in Gobblygook and then asked Harry to follow him to an office down a hallway. Harry followed him but he was a little worried. When they walked into an office the Goblin motioned for Harry to sit down. After they both sat down another goblin walked into the office looking scared.  
"Have you not informed of his full inheritance and his monetary worth?" Firetog asked the new comer. "As of now you have been removed from his accounts and you will report to the Heads office immediately."  
Turning to Harry, Firetog started, "Mr. Potter we will check you accounts and see that everything has been taken care of properly and get you a new account manager."  
"Sir, can Griphook be my manager. He has always been good to me."  
"Yes, he can let me call him into the office."  
While they were waiting for Griphook to arrive Firetog was going through some papers that needed attention. He found a letter addressed to Harry from his parents, it was to be delivered when Harry entered school.  
"Mr. Potter there is a letter that you should have received 3 years ago. You should read it so we can move to the next step. Harry took the letter and as he was reading it Griphook walked into the office.

 

To our Dearest Raven,  
We know that by the time you read this you will believe that you are Harry James Potter. This is a lie, Dumbledore stole you from your Papa and Father and then gave you to us. We knew who you were and who your parents were. We are your godparents. Dumbledore did not know that we are your godparents. Dumbledore put a memory charm on both Lily and I so that we would not give you back to your parents. He also placed spells on us so that we could not tell anyone of what had happened.  
This charm also makes it so we both hate your parents, which we do not. He also placed charms on your Papa to make him believe that he hates us and so that he believes that his son died.  
Your Papa is Severus Snape and your Father is Tom Riddle. Neither men are bad or evil, they are just sad and missing you. Tom wants to bring back the old ways, which Dumbledore does not want. Severus Just wants you and Tom.  
Dumbledore is the real evil and threat to our world. He does not want the old ways to be brought back, as they treat magic as a gift and should be treasured. Dumbledore gets most of his power from people who think he knows more then most. And they also believe he is powerful. Do not get us wrong he does have power but anyone who treats magic as a gift and nurtures it also has power. The old ways also show us and teach us to thank the gods and goddesses for the gifts given to us.  
Dumbledore wants power and fame and he will do anything for it. He has shown this by what he has done to you, your parents and us.  
After you have read this letter, please let the goblins know the content and have them contact your Papa. They will restore his memory and remove your glamours. Also you need to contact Remus and Sirius as they have also had memory charms put on them, by Dumbledore. They do not hate Severus or Tom and they will be upset to find out what Dumbledore has done.  
Raven, you are our godson and as such our heir, as we can not have children. As our heir , you will become a lord after our deaths. Have the goblins read our wills and do a genealogy test so you can see what titles you have. We know you have at least 4 from us and 4 from your fathers but there maybe more.  
Wait to do the testing and reading the wills until after your Papa is with you. He will help you with everything you need.  
We love you, our Raven.  
Love,  
James and Lily Potter

 

Harry, or Raven was surprised by what he had read. He showed the letter to Griphook and Firetog. Griphook immediately sends a letter and a port-key to Severus Snape, so that they can fix his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is not a chapter. 

I have been extremely busy but I have not forgotten about any of my stories. I am working on trying to post at least one new chapter to each of my current stories this week, but by the end of next week definitely. I have a couple of new stories I am also working on however I will not be posting any new stories until the current ones are completed. Also after this all stories I post will be completed before hand.

Thank you for understanding and sticking with me.


End file.
